le manque
by Sirti
Summary: fanfiction sur Tokyo ghoul je vous prévient c'est un reating M pour violence (sang, chaire humaine...) mais bon c'est Tokyo ghoul quoi mais en plus je vous réserve une surprise pour le chapitre 5
1. Chapter 1

Le manque.

 _Salut mes fraises tagadas ! Et ouais ma gueule je suis comme ça moi tu sais pas où j'ai grandi ma biche !_

 _Bon blague à part je vais vous présenter une fic' sur Tokyo ghoul si vous ne connaissez pas je vous invites vivement à lire/voir ce manga._

 _La fic' aura lieu à la fin de la saison 1 juste après la victoire (magnifique il faut se le dire) de Ken face à remmène Toka blessé en lieux sûr_

 _Au faite c'est la première fic' que j'écris donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Bon j'ai trop parlé je vais vous laissez lire._

BONNE LECTURE !

Âpres s'être fait porté et emmener par Kaneki , Toka s'endormit paisiblement adossé à un arbre quand une main familière la réveilla en sursaut. Ken la regardait une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux qui disparut en voyant Toka ouvrir les yeux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où elle était et se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait déplacer dans sa y avait un silence pesant qui fit froid dans le dos à la violette qui s'empressa de le briser.

-C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu sois en sécurité.

En entendent ces mots elle le trouva mignon à s'inquiéter pour elle et se surpris à rougir,heureusement il n'avait pas allumé la lumière et ne vit pas le joue de Toka rosir.

-Va dormir.

Le ton du blanc était catégorique et ces paroles surprise la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-Va te couché il faut que tu te repose.

-D'accord mais reste avec moi.

Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de jeune garçon réfléchit quelque secondes...

-OK mais des que tu t'endort je part.

-Oui.

Et ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Toka chacun à un endroit différent de la

pièce comme espérai Toka le borgne s'endormit en premier et en profita pour repartir

combattre l'arbre Aogirie. En passent elle embrassa le front du jeune dans sa chambre mais au

moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre une main attrapa son poignet et la tira surprise elle

tomba et vit 2 yeux bicolore la regarder d'un air menaçant

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?

Et un chapitre de bouclé un! j'espère que se premier chapitre vous as plus et si vous avez des conseil à me donner je les prend volontiers et si vous voulez des fic'sur d'autre manga n'hésitez pas à me le dire au revoir mes fraises tagadas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Le manque chapitre 2

salut mes fraises tagadas aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 de ma fic' sur Tokyo goul... bon ba ...

 **BONNE LECTURE.**

-qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?

"Mince il dormait pas!" pensa la violette tellment fort que Ken l'entendit enfin c'est se qu'elle pense en voyant ses sourcils

d'une blancheur qu'elle adorait ce froncer.

-Je...je...je voulais...aller au toillete.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Nn merci je sait où sont mes toilettes.

-Mais ce n'est pas une question,je viens avec toi.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi.

-Parceque je sais que si je ne vient pas tu va partir combattre Aogiri.

-Oui et alors je veux y aller et j'irai que tu le veuille bien ou non ça m'est complètement égale!

Cette discussion commencé serieusement à l'énerver.

-Non tu n'iras pas!

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour m'arreter!

Elle commença à marcher vers la porte quand le blanc s'arréta devant elle et lui bloqua la porte avec une vitesse surprenante qui menait à la sortit.

-Pourquoi je devrai faire quelque chose pour t'arréter alors que tu vas retourner dans ta chambre toute seul.

-Non je veux y aller !

-Et pourquoi faire tu veux te faire tuée.

-Non pour aidée les autres!

Alor qu'ils continuaient de se disputer on frappa à la porte.

-Entré!

et la porte s'ouvrit et Renji entra dans l'apartement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Renji ? Demanda Ken avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-C'est fini.

-Comment sa?

-Aogiri à disparu de l'histoire même si quelques un se sont échapé comme ton frère.

Toka qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le debut de la conversation ouvrit grand les yeux quand Renji la regarda et s'appreta à dire quelque chose quand Ken dit:

-Merci,Renji on va aller se reposé bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Mais au moment où Renji allait fermé la porte la jeune fille la bloqua et sortit sans rien dire et sans tourné le regard en arriè allait reflechir beaucoup pendant cette nuit de marche

FIN CHAP 2


	3. Chapter 3

Le manque chapitre 3

Salut mes fraises tagadas je vous remercie pour l'accueil des chapitres 1 et 2 et aujourd'hui pour le bonheur de tous oui même de toi le vieux pervers de 65 ans qui se touche la b... et qui croit que je le voit pas bon après cette scène digne des meilleurs humoristes que la terre n'est jamais connu je vous souhaite une...

 **Bonne lecture**

Cette nuit de marche l'avait beaucoup apaisé même si ces pensés tournaient toujours autour de Kaneki elle avait beau pensé à autre chose ces pensées la ramenaient toujours à lui ce garçon qui c'était inquiéter pour elle tellement de fois et qui l'avait soutenu dans les moment difficiles... mais pendant cette marche elle lui manquai quelque chose ne sachant pas ce que c'était elle rentra chez elle espérant de toute ces force que le blanc ne l'attendais pas chez elle.

Arrivé dans son logement,elle chercha partout la moindre trace du jeune garçon disparut après avoir regardé sous son lit

« on sait jamais »

Pensa elle en se relevant,elle enchaîna sont action avec un soupir.

Après ce soupire venu du fin fond de l'enfer elle se prépara un café qu'elle venait de faire et s'assit sur son regarda l'heure :2H30 du matin.

« c'est l'heure du repas »

Pensa la violette en sortant de son appartement et en délaissant son café a moitié vidé.

Son assiette devant les yeux il mangea un morceau de viande avec du sang et en sorti un autre qui se trouvait être un doigt Tsukiyama le mangea en profitant de chaque saveur dans sa bouche après son repas il sorti un mouchoir avec une petite tache de sang au milieux toujours sans rien dire et renifla cette goutte pourpre qui c'était incrusté dans le tissu et tomba à terre sans lâcher le mouchoir devant son nez tout en criant à la mort.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est bon je te veux...je te veux Kaneki pour te dévorer et profité de chaque saveur qui émane de ton petit corps...

Quelqu'un s'approcha du gourmet et lui chuchota des paroles incompréhensive. Mais malgré sa il avait l'aire de comprendre se charabia et ouvrit grand les yeux en digne de réponse et de surprise de se qu'avait dit le jeune homme.

-Alors comme sa tu veux me voler mon Ken.

Il se prépara,prit son masque qu'il mit sur son visage et sorti.

-Je vais te tuer Toka Kirishima.

Quand Rabbit rentra dans son appartement il commençais déjà à faire jour se qui releva sa tache de sang sur sa joue. Elle essayât tant bien que mal d'enlever la tache sur sa joue sans succès quand elle vit une main passé devant elle et essuya sa joue,quand elle se rendit compte de se qui c'est passé elle regarda autour d'elle et Ken les joue un peu rose la regarda

avec ces yeux sans expression.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heur.

-T'inquiète pas.

-Mais...

-C'est bon je te dit.

-Bon d'accord.

-Je vais me reposer a tout à l'heur.

-À toute à l'heure.

Après avoir commencé à se déshabiller elle s'arrêta pour regardé le blanc qui commençais à s'allonger sur le matelas où il avait dormit la dernière fois.

-Tu compte pas rester là quand même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je compte me changé et que je n'est pas envie que tu me voit.

-D'accord.

Il se leva , se retourna et attendis qu'elle est fins,après sa ils se recouchèrent et s'endormit sans savoir qu'un mal planai au dessus d'eux.

Le spitche


	4. Chapter 4

Le manque chapitre 4

salut mes fraises tagadas comment c'est passé votre rentré... oui je sait je suis terriblement en retard mais bon je fais ce que je veux car je suis ABSOLUT « se racle la gorge » bon bah

 **bonne lecture**

Alors qu'elle rentrait du lycée Toka percuta un homme légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

-excuser moi.

-c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuse ma chère Toka.

Mais avant qu'elle est put se retourné pour lui demandé des explications,un poing arriva sur son visage,par pure réflexe elle l'évita de justesse avant de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait de...

Tsukiyama Shuu.

-Ha salut Tsukiyama.

-Bonjours Toka.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Pour tous dire je te cherchai.

Les paroles de Tsukiyama l'avait intrigué,pourquoi la cherchait il alors que d'habitude il est en pleine extase sur Ken.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voulais...TE TUER !

En criant ces deux dernier mots il fonça sur la violette armé de son poing qui était près à balancé toute la puissance qu il avait mais la jeune fille était pas née de la dernière pluie et évita le poing d'une facilité déconcertante et riposta avec un petit croche-pied. Shuu tomba par terre,en se relevant il invoqua son Kagune en spirale Kirishima fit de même avec ces ailes de feu.

-Au faite je t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

-Pour pas que tu me vole Kaneki.

-Que je te vole quoi...

-Ne fait pas l'innocente je sais que tu le veux mais il est à moi et rien qu'à moi!le violet s'énerva sur sa dernière phrase et attaqua la fille en face de lui.N e pouvant répliqué à cause de la surprise elle tomba au sol et alors que Tsukiyama allait lui donner le coup de grasse un éclaire aveuglent jailli de nul part et aveugla les deux les deux violets trouvère la vu ils vit Ken debout entre les deux personnes menaçant le gourmet de son Kagune et protègent Rabbit en s'étalent au maximum

-Je te le dé conseil Tsukiyama.

-Mais elle veut te prendre pour elle cette sal...

-Je m'en fiche royalement tu touche à un de ces cheveux c'est toi qui en aura ?

-Grrrrrr...

Et il parti bien décider se venger.

-Merci

-Sa fait deux fois que je t'empêche de te faire trucider. Tu me doit quelque chose

Surpris par cette remarque elle réfléchit quelque seconde à quoi dire avant de répondre :

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux.

Elle n'était pas sur que sa soit le bon choix mais tenta quand mê à la réponse de Toka ,Ken s'approcha d'elle,l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa tendrement sans gène et sans pression

Fin chapitre 4

voili voilou ! Je sais que certain trouverons se chapitre trop niai pour eux car oui je l'avoue c'est trop... enfin voilà quoi au fait t'en que je vous tien je vous réserve une surprise pour le prochain chapitre par contre je devrai augmenter le reating parce que à la base je ne voulais pas le faire mais bon... je vous en est peut être trop dit là.

Au revoir et à la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Le manque chapitre 5

Salut mes fraises tagadas aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 de Tokyo ghoul alors comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre 4 je vous est réservé une surprise pour ce chapitre j'ai nommé... ta crut que j'allais le dire pas vrai, et non vous avez qu'à voir par vous-même alors je vous dit:

 **Bonne lecture**

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement depuis cinq bonnes minutes ils s'arrêtèrent enfin avant d'aller chez Toka.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille, ils se sautèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant avant de finir dans le lit

-Je t'aime Kaneki

-Moi aussi

Kaneki commença alors à enlever son T-shirt suivi de la violette qui ce cacha la poitrine avec ces bras en rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les yeux écarquillés devant la beauté de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui, il s'approcha doucement et, les yeux plein d'envie, il fit glisser une main sur les hanches de la ghoul toujours rouge avant de passer dans son dos avant de remonter dans sa nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner un long frisson. En passant il détacha son soutien-gorge et l'enleva d'un mouvement rapide de l'autre main et tout ça en l'embrassant langoureusement. Toka détestait se faire aider et, de plus, elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider à son tour, alors détacha ses mains de la tête du blanc pour les faire descendre le long de son dos pour enfin arriver à son pantalon qu'elle détacha avec une excitation sans fin et l'enleva du garçon avec un geste similaire à celui de son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt. Le borgne, sentant son pantalon tomber, décida de séparer sa bouche de celle de la violette et descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il en prit alors un et téta l'autre comme un bébé avec sa mère, de son autre main il caressa chaque endroit du corps de la "lapine" avant d'arriver à l'endroit tant désiré et s'empressa d'y rentrer son index. En sentant le doigt rentrer, Toka gémit et s'accrocha aux draps : « Oh mon dieux, que c'est bon... » Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle prit l'objet qu'elle allait adorer pendant le reste de la soirée et fit des mouvements de va et vient avant de prendre les rênes. Kaneki, déstabilisé par ce qu'était en train de faire la violette s'immobilisa, Toka en profita alors pour échanger les rôles. Ils se retournèrent de façon à ce que le blanc se retrouve allongé sur le lit avec la lapine au-dessus, elle descendit alors ces lèvres jusqu'au sexe du jeune homme avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Ken, rouge d'excitation, fit descendre sa main jusqu'à un de ses sein qu'il pressa un peu, la jeune fille excitée par la sensation que lui procurait son amant accéléra le mouvement.

« C'est dégueulasse bordel. » pensa Toka, mais étonnamment elle trouva ça agréable d'avoir le sexe du jeune homme dans sa bouche alors elle continua en accélérant le rythme des va et vient et elle rajouta ses mains.

Soumis par la torture que lui offrait la violette, Kaneki allait bientôt monter au septième ciel et ça il le savait mieux que personne, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche à part des gémissements et autres bruits prouvant son plaisir, il ne put se retenir très longtemps du plaisir que lui infligeait sa partenaire et se cambra en enfoncent son sexe au fond de la bouche de Toka. Celle-ci redoutait ce moment depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa prise en main, mais contre toute attente elle aima le gout, elle s'empressa donc de l'avaler.

-Désolé, dit le blanc avant toute remarque.

-Pas grave, répondit la lapine en se léchant les lèvres.

-Allez à mon tour de te faire plaisir.

-De quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il fit tombé la violette sur le lit et l'embrassa, il enchaîna alors en enlevant le pantalon et la culotte de la jeune fille avant de lécher délicatement sa partie intime. A peine avait-t-il commencé qu'on entendait déjà les gémissements réguliers de la violette. Malheureusement le blanc ne pouvait plus se retenir et enfonça lentement son sexe dans celui de sa partenaire.

En sentant l'objet tant désiré en elle, Toka ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et enfonce-toi en moi.

-O…o…ok. Comme pour répondre aux avance de la lapine, Kaneki s'enfonça un peu plus en elle avant de faire le léger va et vient. Au fil du temps les va et vient s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir presque brutaux. On pouvait entendre les cris de plaisir des deux partenaires jusque dans l'antique. Heureusement qu'Hinami avait le sommeil lourd, très lourd.

-To…Toka… je...ça..., essaya le blanc sans succès.

-Vas… vas-y… jouis… en…en… moi.

Et ce fut dans un cris simultané que les deux amants atteignirent le septième ciel. Après s'être calmés les deux se couchèrent avant de s'endormir chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain Hinami se leva tôt pour finir le livre que lui avait prêté Ken au début de la semaine, mais un mot lui portait problème. Elle voulut donc demander de l'aide à Toka pour lui expliquer le kanji. Quelle fut pas sa surprise quand, en entrant dans l'appartement de son amie, elle vit des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans les pièces et vit dans la chambre la violette et le blanc dans le lit encore endormis, et surtout tout nu. Elle devint alors rouge comme la fille dans le lit la veille et partit en courant en espérant effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous as plus en tout pour ce qui suivent la fic' depuis le début remarquerons que j'ai réécris se chapitre dite moi si il est mieux que l'ancien et j'aimerai remercier Erin qui corrige mes chapitre et qui vous évites de perdre la vue avec mes fautes mais bon…... je vous dit à la prochaine. Salut.


	6. Chapter 6

Le manque chapitre 6

Salut mes fraises tagadas pour ce chapitre certain trouverons peut être que le caractère de ken aura changé mais je l'aime bien en mode docile comme ça donc je vais faire en sorte qu'il devient stricte comme au dernier chapitre que si la situation devient dangereuse ou à d'autre moment important donc j'ai qu'une chose à vous dires : BONNE LECTURE

Ça faisait plusieurs jour que Ken et Touka était ensemble mais à part Hinami (que Touka avait pris à part pour lui dire de garder le secret) personne ne savait pour leur relation, ce qui faisait bouder l'homme qui voulait se collé à elle à tout bout de champ. Mais Touka était inflexible sur ça, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, et encore moins ces ordures Tsukiyama et Nishiki pour des raisons évidentes que le premier la tuerai sur place et le deuxième se foutrai d'elle un bon bout de temps. Tous les jours le jeune garçon essayais de se rapproché e la violette : une caresse dans le par-ci, une caresse sur sa main par-là mais un jour il joué fort avec une petite tape sur les fesses, Touka avait adorer mais il fallait que personne le sache et heureusement que personne n'avais vu.

-He ho tu as essayé de faire quoi tout à l'heure ? Le couple était dans la chambre de Touka qui était révolté.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Ecoutes je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête et j'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer maintenant donc dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le blanc n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir de quoi parlai la file en face d'elle. Voyant ça Touka comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle explique, juste à cette pensée elle devint rouge avant de commencer à explique.

-Quand tu m'a…

-…..

-Quand tu m'as touché les fesses. Dit-elle tout bas. Le blanc ne voulant pas la brusquer n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

-Désolé Touka je n'ai pas entendu tu peux parler plus fort s'il te plait ? à l'entente de la question le violette semblai indigné de devoir répéter mais le fit quand même.

-Quand tu m'as touché les fesses. Suite à cette phrase elle baissa les yeux avec un air énerver.

-Mais Touka ce n'est pas moi.

-QUOI ?!

-C'est un client.

-T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Parce que je pensai que tu savais.

-Tch ! Laisse tombé.

-Touka ?

-Oui ?

-Câlin…. Comme pour suive les gestes à la parole il ouvrit grand les bras pour y laissé passer la jeune fille.

-Non ! N'y pense même pas.

-Touka. Les bras du blanc ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre ce qui exaspéra la violette.

-T'es chiant ! Elle se cala doucement mais surement dans les bras de son amant. Etonnamment elle trouva ça relaxant, l'odeur douce et sucrée qui émanait de son corps détendait grandement Touka. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Kaneki avant d'inhalé une grand bouffé de son odeur. Elle ferma alors les yeux afin d'apprécier encore plus le confort qui s'offrait à elle. Son corps ne lui réponde plus à cause du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là, elle ne lui manquait presque rien. Comme si le blanc avait entendu ces pensées il prit le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Mon dieu qu'il avait les lèvres douces. Toujours les yeux fermé Touka approfondit légèrement avant que Ken ne s'écarte légèrement.

-Faut qu'on y retourne sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose. Dit-il en la regardant avec un léger sourire.

-Oui t'as raisons. Alors qu'elle avait toujours envi de ses lèvres elle se retourna et commença à partir quand :

-Touka ?

-Oui ? Elle se retourna et vit le sourire satisfait et gentil à la fois du blanc en face. Juste tais-toi

-J'ai rien dit.

-Ouais je te vois venir. Dit-elle en repartant.

Pendant le reste de la journée Touka donnait de petits coups d'œil au blanc qui lui donnait envie. Elle imaginait déjà tous ce qu'il pourrait faire ce soir.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Hein, oui excuser moi, vous disiez ? A force de regardé le petit garçon innocent elle en avait oublier son travail et aussi ses clients.

-Je disais donc que je voudrais…..

Trop tard elle était déjà répartit dans ses fantasmes, fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle allait devenir folle.

-…..et un café s'il vous plait.

-D'accord je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Touka.

-Oui ? Le patron l'appelait. Est-ce qu'il aurait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans le travail.

-Tu devrais faire une pause.

-Oui patron.

-Bien, va chercher Nishiki. Il doit être dans la chambre d'Hinami.

-Ok.

-Hé grosse merde tu dois y allé.

-Ho ta gueule. Nishiki était allongé sur le canapé avec un œil ouvert.

Rentrer dans son appart elle s'assit sur son lit avant d'aller se faire un café. Fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle ne pourrait pas tenir la fin de la journée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit à réfléchir de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entré.

Le patron venait d'entrer.

-Touka, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Je pourrais de demander de garder le café se soir ?

-Oui. Vous partez ?

-Oui, avec les autres.

-Je serai toute seule ?

-Non, tu seras avec Hinami. Apprend lui tous ce que tu sais.

-Oui. Dit-elle légèrement de déçu par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec le blanc.

Pendant le reste de la soirée la violette montra à Hinami comment faire un bon café, comment bien mettre les tables ou comment bien accueillir les clients.

-Touka, vous êtes en couple avec….Ken.

-Hein…mais heu n'importe quoi…on est juste très proche..

-Merci de rendre grand frère heureux, Touka.

-Quoi, mais heu c'est normale…sinon les clients…ils ne voudront pas venir si ils voient une tête dépité.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Comment tu sais.

-Je ne te le dirai pas. Les petits rire qui suivirent les paroles de la petite fille, prouvèrent que ce qu'elle disait été vrai.

-Tais-toi et vas te coucher, il est tard.

-Oui, Touka. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, petite chipie.

Sans attendre elle allât aussi se coucher dans son lit qui avait encore l'odeur douce et apaisante de son amant. Et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle s'endormie.

Et voilà ce chapitre et terminer je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour sortir un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai découvert plein de manga et du coup voilà mais normalement c'est bon vu que je viens de finir Tokyo ghoul re avec Arima qui…(je vous raconte même pas tous les délirs) donc je vous dit : à la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Le manque chapitre 7

 **Salut mes fraises tagadas, petit chapitre dont certain moments me sont venus en lisant un Zerfis (Zeref x Mavis forever 3) donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Il faisait nuit à Tokyo, alors que toute la ville dormait un homme marchait doucement dans les rues : ces yeux dans l'ombre de la cape qu'il portait, seul sa main droite était visible dans la noirceur de la nuit. Le membre en question laissait voir une peau bronzé, des doigts fins et longs, une cicatrice sur le dos de la main partant du pouce et finissant jusqu'à la base de l'auriculaire et un couteau à la lame brillante et tranchante tournant doucement entre les doigts de l'homme. La lame scintillais au claire de lune et au quelque voitures qui passaient mais alors que l'éclaire blanc filait entre les doigts, l'homme arrêta sa marche, attrapa son couteau par le manche, rentra sa main dans sa cape et dit :

-Trouverrr.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voiture passa éclairant sa cape noire et les dizaines de corps gisent derrière lui.

-Tu as fait ta commande Hide ?

-Oui juste un café s'il te plait.

-Ok je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Le blond était venu après les cours boire un café mais le blanc espéra sincèrement qu'il ne demanderait pas…

-Eh Ken vous avez quoi comme relation avec la petite serveuse ? Chuchota-t-il en montrant Touka de la tête.

-Heu il y a rien… on… on est juste amis.

-Ken, je te connais, ça se voit quand tu aimes quelqu'un et puis ça se voit tu chéris ces yeux comme un million de diamants, un bois ces paroles comme si c'était la meilleur boisson de monde et tu protège son corps comme si c'était le plus grand des trésors.

-…Bon d'accord on sort ensemble. Dit-il le rouge aux joues.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un mois.

-Oh le salaud, mais c'est qu'il est doué en drague le petit Ken.

-Chut ! Faut le dire à personne.

-Ok, tu peux compter sur moi. Comme pour accompagner les gestes à la parole il brandit son poing vers lui, le pouce en l'air.

-Ken, tu sais où est Hinami ? La voix douce et calme du patron venait de résonner dans le café.

-Non monsieur, pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Va voir dans sa chambre s'il te plait.

-Ok, je vais voir. Je reviens. Chuchota-t-il.

Il alla donc voir dans la chambre de sa « petite sœur » mais quand il entra dans la chambre ce qu'il vit le terrifia : Hinami était suspendu à plusieurs centimètres de hauteurs et accrocher au mur grâce à un couteau qui transpercer les deux mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Ken arrêta alors tout mouvement avant de se précipiter vers la petite fille pour la détacher.

-Hinami, Hinami réveilles toi !

Elle ouvrit un ouvrit un œil et sourit avant qu'une aura de peur l'enveloppe.

-Il… Il va revenir, c'est un… un montre.

-Kaneki vérifia quelque secondes les blessures qui c'était refermer grâce à son statut de ghoul.

-Attend calme toi, je vais chercher le patron. Dit Kaneki avec une voix calme qui ne laissait en rien transparaitre l'inquiétude qui régnée en lui.

-Non ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Avec ces mots des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui laissaient voir toute la peur qu'elle ressentait.

-Ok, on va le voir ensemble suit moi.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle rempli de table, de chaise et des quelques personnes qui venait prendre un café pour se détendre. Le blanc fit d'abord signe à son meilleur ami d'attendre quelque minutes avant de s'approcher doucement du patron pour lui annoncer en chuchotent :

-On a un problème.

Le vieux monsieur se retourna alors vers le blanc et la jeune fille dont le bord des manches était taché de sang. Après quelques instants de réflexions il répondit :

-Suit moi Hinami s'il te plait. Ken, retourne au service.

-Oui monsieur.

Pendant le reste de la journée la demi-ghoul servi donc le café, les croissants et quelques viennoiseries tout en parlant de tous et de rien avec le blond.

-Alors, raconte-moi comment t'as demandé la petite serveuse de sortir avec toi ?

-Hein ?! Bah heu… je n'ai pas fait de demande. Dit doucement Ken, les joues rouges.

-Quoi, c'est elle qui a demandé ?!

-Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort. Non ce n'est pas elle qui m'a demandé, non plus.

\- Alors, raconte-moi.

-En fait on était dans la rue et je l'ai embrassé sans rien dire.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Il de ne pouvait pas dire le combat avec Tsukiyama, ni la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

-Menteur, il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

-Ri…rien !

-Mais dit, je sais que tu caches quelque chose.

-On… on a dormi ensemble.

-Hoho bien joué, mec.

-Chut.

-Bon, je vais y allé

-Ok, A bientôt.

-A bientôt.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Touka.

-Elle est en train de dormir.

Tout le monde était réuni dans une petite salle à part avec un café.

-Elle vous a raconté quelque chose ? Demanda Ken inquiet pour ça « petite sœur ».

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'à un moment, elle était en train de lire. Puis d'un coup un homme enveloppé d'une cape noire, l'a frappé au visage pour qu'elle tombe dans les pommes et quand elle s'est réveillé tu étais avec elle, le reste tu la connais.

-Ok…

-Je vais le buter, ce salaud. S'exclama Touka.

-Calmes toi s'il te plait. Dit Yomo.

-Bon, d'accord je vais juste le ramener.

-Merci, Touka. Ken t'accompagnera.

-Ok.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux à la recherche de ce mystérieux agresseur. Mais rien, ils ne trouvaient aucun indice, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion apparu juste devant eux. Et dans la fumée créée par l'explosion un homme enrobé dans une cape noire apparu.

-Trouverrr

 **Voilà, voilà ce chapitre est terminer, j'espère qu'il vous as plus. Dites-moi ça dans les rewiews et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et je vous dits à bientôt pour le prochain. Peace !**


	8. Chapter 8

Le manque chapitre 8

 **Salut mes fraises tagadas, nouveau chapitre avec nos deux tourtereaux face à ce mystérieux homme. Au fait je voulais vous demander quelque chose donc je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

-Trouverrrr. L'homme sortait de la fumée avec un pas plein de confiance et d'assurance face au deux ghouls qu'il avait face à lui.

-T'es qui espèce d'enfoiré ?! dit Touka les poings serrés, les yeux rouges et noirs remplies de haine fixée sur l'agresseur d'Hinami.

-Alors c'est toi Kaneki Ken ? C'était clair, il ignorait magistralement Touka, ce qui eux pour don d'énerver cette dernière.

-OH, JE TE PARLE. Kaneki le savait elle allait bientôt essayer de tuer le mec. Pas qu'il n'était pas pour, mais la mission qu'on leur avait donné était de le ramener pas de le tuer. Et puis même il est expérimenté, à la manière pleine de confiance en lui qu'il a pour marcher. Faut faire attention.

-Je crois qu'on t'a posé une question.

\- Alors on ne m'a pas menti, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Réussir une approximation de la puissance d'un adversaire rien qu'au ton qu'il emploi. Bien joué. C'est vraiment pas normale, il ne parle pas comme une personne qui se retrouve face à deux ghouls décidé à l'emmener. Kaneki avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bon aller, je vais te tuer maintenant. L'homme releva légèrement la tête pour montrer le sourire carnassier qu'il venait de prendre. Et c'est dans un mouvement d'une rapidité déconcertante qu'il envoya un couteau dans le ventre de Touka.

-Touka ! Le blanc se retourna vers son amante pour voir son état mais à penne jeta-t-il un petit coup d'œil que son ennemie était déjà face à lui le genou à deux millimètre de son visage. Il reçu donc un coup de genou en plein milieu de visage et s'étala par terre. Il se releva très rapidement et resta sur ces gardes en ne lâchant à aucun moment son adversaire des yeux. Ils restèrent quelques temps à se regarder comme ça l'un, l'autre, cherchant une faille dans les défenses de l'autre. C'est alors que d'un revers de la main il envoya un couteau, la lame brillante comme un millier d'étoiles. Le blanc l'esquiva sans problème et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur son ennemi, Kaneki lui envoya son poing et directement après il sortit son kagune qu'il élança vers le bronzé. Ce dernier évita le poing mais eu plus de mal avec le kagune, si bien que l'arme déchira la cape noir qui l'enveloppait.

Quand Ken vit le visage de l'homme face à lui, il se bloqua pendant un court instant : l'ennemie de Kaneki, une des ghouls les plus puissantes du monde, était un homme légèrement bronzé, des yeux perçants, des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, la mâchoire carrée, de larges épaules, un costume cravate blanc lui aussi, des couteaux à la ceinture, un aura terrifiante et surtout une ressemblance frappante avec Yamori, celui-là même qui à torturer la ghoul borgne quelques mois plutôt. Le visage de son ennemie rappela alors à Ken les jours et les nuits de tortures et sa « transformation » en ce qu'il est maintenant. Ces brusques souvenirs qui remonte en lui, le plongea dans un énorme sentiment de panique qui le paralysa.

Tous ces souvenir qui remontais le terrorisais, il ne pouvait plus bouger et c'est ainsi que profitant de la terreurs qui régnait en Ken, son ennemie enchaîna différents les différentes attaques contre la blanc . Ça faisait mal, il voulait réagir et donner une bonne raclée à son ennemie mais la terreurs l'empêchai de bouger, à un point tel que même cligner des yeux lui était impossible.

-KANEKI KEN ! TU VAS TE BOUGER LE CUL OU JE SUIS OBLIGER DE T'AIDE A TE RELEVER COMME UN GOSSE !? C'était Touka qui malgré le couteau bien enfoncer dans le ventre cria pour faire réagir.

C'est alors que les « douce » paroles de Touka firent réagir le blanc. Elle avait raison, fallait qu'il se relève fasse à l'agresseur de sa sœur. Jason est mort, il peut plus rien lui faire, il devait donc se relever et affronter l'homme face à lui. Et alors que le sosie de Jason lui envoyait un coup de pied circulaire, il l'arrêta avec la paume de la main.

-La fille elle est par terre en train de se reposer et elle ose me faire la morale, on aura tout vu. Tu te rend compte. En disant cette dernière phrase il avait lever les yeux vers son ennemi un air faussement outré sur le visage.

-Hein ? L'incompréhension de l'adversaire avait été complète. Et c'est avec un sourire amuser que le blanc envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire de l'homme face à lui.

-Ça va Touka ? C'est bon les paroles de son amante venait de refaire apparaître l'impassibilité qui régnait habituellement sur le visage de la demi-borgne.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Dit elle un sourire avec un semblant de pitié.

-OK. Kaneki désactiva son kagune en enlevant d'un coup sec le couteau planté de le ventre de la voilette dans un grognement de cette dernière.

Se levant difficilement en tenant sa mâchoire, un sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage du bronzé alors que ces yeux semblaient appelé le combat.

-Parfait, on va se revoir très bientôt, plus tôt que tu ne le croit.

-Si, tu le dit. L'air impassible sur son visage restant le même depuis le plusieurs minutes.

Et c'est avec ces mots que l'homme en costume sauta derrière un muré non loin de là. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tours du couple de partir pour retourner à l'Antique.

Arrivé au café, les deux adolescents mirent d'abord des bandages sur la plaie de la lapine, ce qui ne fut pas chose car cette dernière voulais bandé ces blessures et dieux sait que la violette est têtu. Les blessures bandés, le jeune couple descendit voir le patron pour lui raconté le combat contre leur adversaire, sans oublier le « malaise » du blanc et c'est seulement après qu'ils purent enfin se reposée.

Assis sur son canapé, Kaneki buvait un café tout en lisant pour la énième fois « L'œuf de la chèvre noir ». Alors qu'il lisait son livre favoris et qu'un silence apaisant régnait dans l'appartement


End file.
